


body sweet like sugar venom

by intoxicatelou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/F, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Masturbation, One Night Stands, pining openly and aggressively
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/pseuds/intoxicatelou
Summary: “I like to draw beautiful people,” MJ says, her gaze unwavering.Is that an invitation?Pepper thinks, unbidden as MJ’s dark red lips close around an olive, immaculate.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Pepper Potts, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Flash Fuck Around 2020





	body sweet like sugar venom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



> A late treat for you!!! Set in some Post-Endgame timeline. 
> 
> Title is a lyric from "Radio" by Lana Del Rey.
> 
> comments and kudos always welcome!! <3
> 
> *re-dated for reveals, sorry if you've already seen this!*

Pepper can’t remember the last time someone bought her a drink. 

Not that her boys don’t spoil her in other ways (Peter’s become quite the bartender back at the tower), but they rarely go out, all three of them, considering Peter’s secret identity is still very much secret and as much as Tony doesn’t care about what people say, Pepper’s spent too much time with their PR department to know while there isn’t anything wrong with their relationship, there were plenty of people in SI’s audience who would think otherwise. He’s tried convincing her to let go of the PR angle for a second, and Pepper has to admit his and Peter’s methods are definitely persuasive and enticing enough that she almost let the two of them tag along on her California business trip. _Almost_ , because it seems that even in the afterglow of some spectacular orgasms Pepper can’t seem to shake the fear of a bullshit TMZ cheating scandal this close to the end of the quarter. 

So she’d left her boys at home, flown to San Francisco for the three week Stark Industries start-up initiative by herself, poaching the best and brightest of Silicon Valley as subsidiaries for SI. So far she’s met some spectacular individuals, secured the necessary investments, emailed Tony a summary of her top choices, even found time to pop by her parents’ house, and in general, done the job like she always does, but somehow there’s still two days before her flight back to New York. 

“We could still fly out, you know. Make it a long weekend. Peter’s suit is pretty adhesive, it’d be a couple hours tops in the suit — ” Tony rambles on the phone, and Pepper sighs, as she walks into the hotel bar. She could always order room service, but she’s still got a couple emails to get through and knows if she heads upstairs she’ll find herself slipping into bed instead.

“What Tony _means_ to say is that we miss you, and obviously we’re excited for you to come home but if you need us to be there to push through the last couple days, we’re there.” Peter chimes in, cutting Tony off and Pepper smiles. Somehow despite the age difference, sometimes Peter’s the saner one of the two of them. 

“It’s fine, I’m just being silly.” Pepper says, sitting down at the bar. Luckily the bartender notices her earbuds and doesn’t ask her for her drink order yet. 

“It’s not silly, three weeks is a pretty long time away from home.” Peter insists with Tony adding, “Huh, Peter’s right. It’s been a while since you’ve been gone, Pep.”

“I guess so,” Pepper says, but she has to admit they’re right. She can’t remember the last time she’d been away from home this long since Tony’s resurrection and Peter moving into the Tower. It had barely taken her a week for her to notice the distance, something she usually had no problem with before, but maybe it's the newfound domesticity of their relationship — the routine of breakfast and dinners together, curling up on the couch watching movies or whatever T.V show Peter was lately obsessed with, and best of all knowing that no matter how late she’d stay up with work there were warm bodies ready to welcome her to bed. It’s different than the early days the three of them spent together, frantically fucking over almost every surface of the penthouse, revelling in the sharp thrill of desire and possibility, but no less amazing than before. 

“I miss you both,” Pepper adds, “but I’ll be home Monday afternoon — maybe earlier if there’s nothing left to do.” 

“That sounds great, Pep.” Tony hums on the other line, “and in case you’re not excited enough about what you’re coming back home to, here’s a little reminder.” Pepper hears the familiar ping of a text notification and glances down at her phone, blushing slightly as she looks at the selfie of Tony and Peter flushed and shirtless in their bed. No wonder Tony had sounded so breathless when he’d picked up the call. 

“Wow, I can’t believe you both are in bed already,” Pepper teases, even though she knows given the time difference it was almost 2 AM on the East Coast. 

“Peter has some very compelling and ah, invigorating arguments for getting a good night’s sleep. I think you’d like them, Pep.” 

“Tony!” Peter gasps, but Pepper hears him snicker all the same. God, she loves them. 

“I bet I would,” Pepper says, letting her voice drop slightly, enjoying the tell tale hitch in Peter’s breath on the other line. 

“I wish you were here,” Peter murmurs and Pepper can hear the sound of sheets shifting in the background. With the picture of the both of them in front of her, she can imagine herself there, cocooned in between them both, sweaty and content. 

“What the kid said. Come home soon, Pep.” 

_Two more days_ , Pepper thinks, her heart aching in her chest. She wishes she didn’t have to wish them good night, but she’s got emails waiting for her in her inbox and a glass of wine to down. Besides, knowing Peter, Tony and him probably just got started when she’d called them on her way back to the hotel. 

“I love the both of you, but I’ve got emails to catch up on. I’ll call you with any updates.” Pepper says, “Don’t have too much fun without me.” 

“We won’t — _Tony_ ” Peter chokes out, and Pepper laughs and it doesn’t take much for her to imagine what Tony must’ve done to make Peter gasp like that. 

Pepper hears Tony’s muffled _sorry_ somewhere on the other line, and she smiles as she wishes them good night before hanging up. 

She’s just about to pull her table out of her purse when the bartender places a margarita in front of her, pink umbrella and all. 

“Sorry, I actually haven’t ordered anything yet.” Pepper says, and the bartender just shakes his head, 

“Don’t worry. It’s compliments of the woman over there.” He points to the elegant young woman drinking a martini on the other side of the bar, her stare smoldering as she drags a finger around the rim of her glass. “I think her name’s Michelle.” 

“Michelle?” Pepper repeats to herself, trying to think if the name rings a bell despite the eerie familiarity of the face. Pepper might be happily taken, but she isn’t blind. Michelle is gorgeous, dressed almost as impressive as Pepper herself in a white suit and sharp black blazer, her hair impeccably held in a bun. 

The bartender shrugs before leaving Pepper alone to her thoughts. 

Well, she’s not alone for long because no sooner does she take a sip of the strawberry margarita (one of her favorites, how did Michelle know?) the woman in question is walking towards her, sliding into the seat right next to Pepper, causing her bare knee to brush against the soft material of Michelle’s dress pants. 

“Oh,” Pepper says, surprised. It’s one thing to be bought a drink by a beautiful stranger, and another to talk to the beautiful stranger herself.

“Call me MJ” the woman says, and it takes a second for the name to click, realization dawning on Pepper’s face. 

“Wow, I’ve heard a lot about you,” Pepper says, she’d seen Peter’s senior prom photos after all, but that was years ago. The woman in front of her looks much older than the image she’d had in her vague memory. “but I don’t think we’ve ever formally been introduced.” 

“Same here, Mrs. Potts,” MJ says with a grin, and when she sticks out her hand, Pepper shakes it, trying not to think twice about how MJ’s fingers linger against her palm. 

“Call me Pepper,” Pepper says, parroting MJ inadvertently. 

“Okay Pepper,” MJ grins, “What’s a pretty girl like you doing in a bar like this?” 

Pepper can’t help it, she laughs. “I think I’m too old to be called a pretty girl, MJ” 

“I knew it was too cheesy, damn it. But I’ll be honest, one of my friends dared me to ask you.” MJ says, sounding far less sheepish than Pepper would imagine her to be. “Also, I don’t think any woman’s too old to be called a pretty girl.” 

Despite being Peter’s age, she’s nothing like him. Where Peter was nervous, MJ showcased raw confidence. Her gaze was even more unwavering up close. “To answer your question,” Pepper says instead, evading the comment. “I’m here on a business trip. What about you?” 

“Climate organizing conference. There’s a couple of us from Stanford leading the whole thing.”

“That’s great. It’s important work.” Pepper says, thinking of the poster or two she’d noticed in the lobby. 

“Definitely,” M.J says, her fingers sliding against the rim of her almost finished martini again. “And before you ask, I’m a senior, double majoring in political science and studio art.”

“Studio art?” Pepper asks, holding her drink to give her hands something to do. 

“I like to draw beautiful people,” MJ says, her gaze unwavering. 

_Is that an invitation?_ Pepper thinks, unbidden as MJ’s dark red lips close around an olive, immaculate.

“I bet you’d be a great model,” MJ adds, leaning in a little closer as she finishes the last of her drink and Pepper isn’t blind to where this is going. Sure it’s been a while since she’s been so openly propositioned, and maybe at some earlier point, she would’ve considered it because MJ’s beautiful, gorgeous even, the kind of put-together and mysterious that Pepper can’t help but be drawn to, mostly because it’s rare to find eyes that remind her of her own, driven and dark but still inviting —

“I’m terrible at art and just as bad at sitting still,” Pepper manages to say instead, voice somehow still steady as she finishes the rest of her drink. As she places the empty glass back on the bar, she stares at the ring on her finger, the thin gold bracelet on her wrist, forces herself to think of Tony and Peter waiting for her back at home. 

“I should probably go, long day tomorrow.” Pepper says, just a little too cheery as she gets to her feet, except MJ stands up at the same time, the both of them stumbling into each other and somehow MJ’s hand is on her waist, her wrist. 

“Sorry about that,” MJ says, even though her thumb traces a dizzy pattern on the inside of Pepper’s wrist. 

Pepper wants to say something, but for a moment she can’t think beyond the smell of MJ’s perfume, the familiar tones of jasmine and vanilla cascading over her senses. 

She’d recognize the scent anywhere, mostly because she’s wearing the exact same Chanel perfume now. 

“You ladies closing out your tab?” The bartender says, interrupting Pepper’s reverie, and she steps away from MJ and grabbing her purse, fishing out a twenty. 

“It’s okay, I got it —” MJ says at the same time, Pepper smiles at the bartender, “Keep the change!” 

MJ raises an eyebrow at her and Pepper adjusts her purse on her shoulder, doing her best to keep her face as neutral as possible. 

“It was great running into you! Good luck with your conference.” Pepper says, not waiting for a reply before turning around and walking past MJ and out of the bar.

 _It’s just a long day, you’re tired. This isn’t what you want. She isn’t who she wants._ Pepper reminds herself, over and over again, the entire ride up the elevator, doing her best to not think about which of these floors MJ would be staying in tonight. 

—

She’s downed half a bottle of room service wine before she spritzes her perfume in the air, her fingers slipping past the band of her underwear and she’s wet just from the thought. 

It’s wrong, but she’s drunk and it’s easy to imagine MJ’s smile, those long fingers moving to pull her loose, touching her where she wants it the most, that grin pressed to the inside of her thigh, climbing higher, closer —

“Oh god,” Pepper moans as her orgasm washes over her, almost too quickly. 

When she’s calmed down, she grabs her phone to email her assistant to move her flight and then text the boys. She’ll be coming home early after all. 

—

Her flight’s set for early Sunday afternoon, just a little after one. Pepper had come into the office early Saturday morning to wrap up the last logistics of their deal with one of their newest investors, and moved what had been a farewell dinner to a farewell lunch and happy hour instead. By the time she makes it back to her hotel for an early dinner, she’s pleasantly tipsy and ready to finish packing while treating herself to some room service. 

Of course this plan is slightly derailed when the very person she’s doing her best to avoid slips into the elevator with her. 

“Oh. Hey, Pepper.” MJ says, and at least she seems just as surprised as Pepper is. 

“Hi, MJ” Pepper responds, her eyes taking in the [ stunning white suit ](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50284920096_c3cf91c6cb_z.jpg) the woman was wearing, her hair cascading down her shoulders. Pepper tries not to focus on the deep V of her blazer, the barely covered skin. 

“You look great,” MJ says, beating her to the punch, and Pepper blushes, unwarranted, as she looks down at [ her black dress, ](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50285068642_ecef8b9ffc_z.jpg) a pretty standard go-to wardrobe look as far as she’s concerned. 

“So do you,” Pepper says, before pressing the button for the fifteenth floor. “What floor?” 

“Twelve,” MJ says, her eyes never leaving Pepper. “Man you must have the penthouse view up on fifteen.”

“It’s pretty nice,” Pepper smiles, staring at the elevator’s doors as they close. “How was the conference?”

“Great! We just wrapped up. A couple friends were heading out to dinner but I forgot my wallet upstairs,” MJ shrugs. “What about you?” 

“Long day, but I’m feeling good, considering my flight’s tomorrow morning.” Pepper says, letting the detail slip out. 

“Leaving so soon?” MJ asks, her eyes widening. 

“You know, I’ve actually been in town for two weeks,” Pepper says, tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear. She tries not to notice how MJ’s eyes follow the movement. “Nothing against San Francisco, but I do miss New York.” 

“I get that,” MJ replies with a nod, “So, any big plans for your last night in California?” 

“Um. Room Service and Netflix, probably.” Pepper says with a laugh. 

“You’re kidding,” MJ exclaims, “This city is too great for you to leave like that. Let me take you out to dinner.” 

“You don’t have to,” Pepper says, but MJ shakes her head. 

“Nope, I absolutely want to.” She grins just as the elevator pings on the twelfth floor, the doors sliding open. “Meet me in the lobby in fifteen minutes? I just need to grab my wallet and text my friends.” 

“MJ, I don’t want to ruin your plans.” 

“Please, I think my friends will understand if I tell them I’m getting dinner with Pepper Potts.” MJ says, winking as the doors close. 

—

Which is how Pepper finds herself, a little more than just tipsy, eating the best tacos she’s ever had, talking to easily one of the most impressive women she’s met. 

_Cala_ is the right balance of upscale, comfortable and discreet, so much so that Pepper notes the name down to add it to her list of places to take clients if she’s ever back in the area. And MJ is...well, after the second cocktail, Pepper isn’t sure if she wants to hire MJ or fuck her or both. 

It’s bad, really, how easy the guilt fades to the background with the burn of alcohol and a beautiful woman in front of her. 

“What?” MJ asks, sipping her drink with a smile, and Pepper realizes she’s been staring for a moment too long. 

“ _What_ are we doing?” She asks, her knee bumping against MJ’s underneath the table. 

“Having dinner,” MJ responds, leaning teasingly closer. “Talking, flirting.” 

“We are _not_ flirting,” Pepper protests, but her eyes dip to MJ’s bold red lips. 

“If you say so,” MJ shrugs, tipping the rest of her drink into her mouth and Pepper’s throat feels dry.

“Why’d you even buy me a drink yesterday?” Pepper asks, instead.

“Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer.” MJ says, nonchalant, calling the waiter for the check. 

“We’re enemies?” Pepper asks, surprised. 

“I mean you do run a multi-billion dollar corporation with historic ties to the military industrial complex,” MJ says, quick and incredible, and Pepper’s eyes widen. 

“Oh,” Pepper says just as the check arrives, and MJ pulls out her card to hand to the waiter before Pepper can even protest. 

“I’m kidding, Pepper.” MJ says, her hand warm over Pepper’s fingers.

“You should’ve let me pay,” Pepper says, “It’s only fair. You’re a college student —”

“—on a full ride with a stipend and two jobs that let me enjoy the finer things in life once in a while.” MJ says, finishing Pepper’s sentence. “You’re right to think that there was a time I couldn’t afford this meal, but I’ve worked hard these past couple years.”

“You’re incredible, you know that?” Pepper finds herself saying. Determination and hard work had always been attractive traits but she sees so much of herself in the woman in front of her, it’s unparalleled. 

“Besides, I asked you out, it’s only the gentlewoman thing to do.” 

“This isn’t a date,” Pepper tries, even as MJ’s fingers intertwine with her own.

“Sure it isn’t” MJ shrugs, her thumb drawing shapes on the back of Pepper’s hands. 

“I’m married.” Pepper says, glancing at the ring on her finger.

“And?” 

“We shouldn’t.” 

“Okay,” MJ says, and she’s close enough that Pepper can smell her perfume again. Feel the warmth of her breath.”But you want to.” 

“I...” Pepper starts, the _don’t_ dissolving on her tongue the longer she stares at MJ’s eyes, the moment stretching between them. 

“Let’s get out of here,” MJ says, as if its answer enough. And Pepper guesses it is. 

—

They barely make it to the hotel elevator before MJ kisses her, mouth sharp against her own. Pepper’s moans into the kiss, grateful that nobody decides to slip inside with them as they go up to the fifteenth floor. 

MJ tastes sweet, her lips soft, plush, addicting, and Pepper’s mind is spinning with how good it feels. It’s been a while since she’s been with another woman but it’s like riding a bike, the memory of what it feels like to hold, taste, touch ingrained bone deep in her mind. 

“Pepper” MJ gasps, as Pepper kisses and gently bites down MJ’s neck, her hands slipping underneath her blazer to touch the dimples at the edge of her spine. 

“Mhm?” Pepper murmurs, pre-occupied by sucking a hickey underneath MJ’s clavicle. 

“We’re here.” MJ says, her fingers running through Pepper’s hair to pull her face up. “Not that I’m against elevator sex, but a bed would be nicer, don’t you think?” 

Pepper blinks, before laughing. “You’re right. It would be nicer.” 

MJ just grins before kissing her again. 

—

“Holy shit,” MJ says as she takes in the view, walking into Pepper’s suite. The whole wall was just floor to ceiling windows to the glittering city and ocean just beyond it. Pepper toes off her heels, and as a last minute decision decides to remove her wedding ring and bracelet too. 

“I told you it was pretty nice,” Pepper says, walking up to wrap her arms around MJ, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. 

“Your definition of pretty nice is far grander than mine,” MJ says, leaning back into the embrace

“Maybe,” Pepper hums, her fingers deftly undoing MJ’s blazer, pushing the garment to the side so her fingers could cup MJ’s breasts, her thumb brushing against her nipples. 

“You aren’t wearing your ring?” MJ murmurs, her body arching into the touch. 

Pepper frowns, it's not the kind of thing she expected MJ to say as she touches her. “Diamonds are sharp rocks.”

“I already know you’re married,” MJ says, quiet, even though she tilts her head back to give Pepper better access to her neck. “I know what this is. You don’t have to take it off. Unless you want to.” 

“I wanted to,” Pepper admits, nosing her hair to the side to kiss the spot underneath MJ’s jaw and pulling the blazer off the other woman completely. She’s gorgeous, her amber skin glowing in the lowlight of the sun dipping past the horizon. Pepper lets her hands map the woman in front of her, her right hand slipping lower and lower past the waist of MJ’s pants until she can feel the familiar wetness pooling through her lace underwear. 

MJ groans, “I’ve dreamt of this, you know.” 

“Really?” Pepper asks, pressing her index finger against MJ’s clit. 

“ _Pepper,_ ” MJ shakes underneath her, her fingers reaching up to wrap themselves in Pepper’s hair. “I masturbated to your Forbes cover like, religiously through high school.” 

“Wow,” Pepper says, pulling her hand out of MJ’s pants and turning her around. “Well, when you’re on the cover of Forbes soon enough, I’ll be sure to return the favor.” 

“Okay, I’ll admit that was pretty smooth,” MJ says, blushing before kissing her. 

—

They don’t talk much after that, Pepper’s mouth far too occupied elsewhere, her tongue tracing dizzying shapes over MJ’s clit. She makes her come twice before she manages to unzip her own dress, and then its MJ’s turn, her smile damp against Pepper’s thigh, her fingers just as brilliant as Pepper had imagined them to be — it’s amazing enough that Pepper’s glad that tomorrow she’ll be on the other side of the country, miles and miles away from the temptation of the women in front of her. 

_I’ve dreamt of this,_ in the shuddering afterglow of her orgasm, Pepper has to admit she’s guilty. 

She’ll dream of this too.


End file.
